jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Wu
Biography Dr. Henry Wu was the chief geneticist for Jurassic Park and was responsible for creating the dinosaurs. He was a slender man in his thirties. Halfway through the original novel, John Hammond and Henry Wu have a discussion. Wu says that they could and should make better dinosaurs. Hammond scoffs at the idea, saying that they have real dinosaurs; who would want more? Wu's reply is that they should not bother with reality because the people coming to see Jurassic Park do not want reality, they want their expectations. Hammond later blamed Wu as the reason for the downfall of the park towards the end of the novel, concluding Wu had been too preoccupied with the idea of making improvements instead of making dinosaurs. Education Trespasser According to Trespasser, Wu grew up an only child in Ohio and was a prodigy. He went to MIT and gained attention for his undergraduate thesis. Novel Two weeks after the funeral of scientist Norman Atherton, John Hammond came to see Wu. When Henry Wu was first recruited by John Hammond, he was a twenty-eight-year-old graduate student getting his doctorate at Stanford under the chief lab scientist Norman Atherton. Everyone in the lab knew that Atherton had had some association with Hammond, although the details were never clear. Norman always said Henry the best geneticist in his lab, and it was this recommendation that caught Hammond's attention making Wu the clear candidate to help Hammond with his secret project. Roles He played a larger role in the book than in the film. He was killed in the novel during the Isla Nublar Incident by a Velociraptor when he tried to warn Ellie Sattler of them. He survived in the film by escaping on the last boat to the East Dock after a storm seems to come soon. His character protrayal in the novel is mostly replaced by the film's portrayal of Robert Muldoon. Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis In the game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, Henry Wu is a primary character in the game. He is credited as the Creator of Jurassic Park's cloning technology. He aids the player that objects in the park must be researched, but studying cost some revenue from your invest. You must obey his researching topics to add new items to the game. However, Henry Wu will also be obeying you if you would like to extract, sell, or purchase an item: (a dinosaur fossil, amber, or rich substance). He is the Head of the Genetic Lab. In the game, he is renamed Harry Wu for some reason. He will send you mail several times, and Alan Grant will send the purchased items to his Genetic Lab. In the game, it requires 50% of Dinosaur DNA to create a dinosaur and finally open it into a cage. He does not have to create all of your park's dinosaurs if your hatcheries you open in a game already have enough DNA. In The Comics In the comics Wu survives the incident and gets off the island on a boat along w/ Ramone. Wu, Henry Wu, Henry Wu, Henry Wu, Henry Wu, Henry Wu, Henry